the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 Nov 2017
23:53:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:43 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:21 JOIN The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:10:28 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: good day 00:11:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000069/r/3087114683493285564 Have you seen this yet? 00:12:26 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ah 00:16:09 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: dude 00:16:21 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i'm just gonnaa be blunt, we've got to stop the google-image using 00:16:34 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: y'all could get copyrighted 00:20:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I agree!! 00:20:14 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even want to put images on the more recent pages. 00:21:02 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:17 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:24 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: have we even asked the picture creators for permission to use the afore-mentioned images? 00:22:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope, though we did put a disclaimer that the images don't belong to us and they belong to their creators. I still think we should remove them all and use original images. 00:24:13 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: this is something we should change 00:25:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the fuck 00:25:17 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: wot 00:25:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I go to my character page to remove the image, and the image isn't even in Source mode. 00:25:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:25:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I refreshed and there it was. Might've been a glitch. 00:26:11 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: it's possible the image author can sue for copyright infringement 00:26:27 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i just looked it up 00:27:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Korra_Anoethite First image removed. 00:29:02 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: shall i help? 00:29:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Perhaps we can create a proposal and get the community with it? 00:29:44 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: indeed 00:29:53 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: would you like me to create the proposal? 00:30:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 00:31:13 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: you probably know more, is it good if you create the thread and i add onto it in the responses? 00:31:19 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:31:37 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 00:33:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll start on it. 00:35:26 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: okay 00:44:45 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:51:26 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:53:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:53:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 00:56:47 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:56:56 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 00:57:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:58:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase and Devvo, would like to partake in administration reviews? http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000069 00:59:50 CBOT SlendyBot: *would you* 01:00:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Everyone kseems keepable to me, except two users, but I will not say who they are 01:00:57 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Should I create a SoundCloud account? 01:01:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The point of admin reviews is so we can know how the community wants, Chase. 01:01:42 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 01:01:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *who* 01:01:51 CHAT Chase McFly: I just don't know what to say 01:01:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Otherwise, it's just us reviewing each other, lol. 01:01:59 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 01:02:15 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:02:41 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ah 01:03:01 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: you'd like me to contribute to administrative reviews? 01:03:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 01:08:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay, I just created a SoundCloud account. 01:10:32 CBOT SlendyBot: Good, good. 01:11:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I have no idea how to use it, though. 01:11:24 CBOT SlendyBot: I was asked by a FANDOM Staff member and then later a VSTF member to make a Slack account. They say I will need it when I get promoted to Global Discussions Moderator. What even is Slack? 05:00:32 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 05:02:29 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 05:02:53 CHAT Aiihuan: Just put Korra, TheKorraFanatic or whatever in Full name. 05:02:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm trying but I just don't know what I'm doing. 05:03:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I put "TheKorraFanatic" :P 05:03:38 CHAT Aiihuan: I also have Aiihuan in that field. : p 05:03:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra Anoethite sounds better! 05:03:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 05:06:15 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 05:06:33 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: objection! 05:07:02 CHAT Chase McFly: https://thedemonslight.slack.com/messages/C7YBHMSGZ/ 05:07:45 CHAT Chase McFly: I wmat to invite Korra 05:07:45 CHAT Chase McFly: *Want 05:07:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra, may you please PM me the email you used? 05:08:32 CHAT C.Syde65: I know this may be a stupid question that's already obvious, but do you think this is the sort of thing a good admin would say or a bad one? "Anyone who doesn't support my bureaucrat request will be blocked". Of course, it's not something I would say. 05:08:36 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:08:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uh, 05:08:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: that's clearly something a bad one would say, lol. 05:09:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 05:09:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Does nayone wnat to join TDL Slack? 05:09:34 CHAT Chase McFly: *Anyone want 05:09:35 CHAT C.Syde65: I wonder what would happen to that admin if they said it. 10:45:36 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 11:16:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !test 11:16:11 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 11:16:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !commands 11:16:24 CBOT Ninja5Bot: You can view my commands here. 11:31:59 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 11:32:21 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 11:35:48 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 11:39:12 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !log 11:44:34 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 11:46:01 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 12:16:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 12:16:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !test 12:16:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 12:16:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !commands 12:16:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: You can view my commands here. 12:16:45 CHAT Jamesb1: O/ 12:16:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !log 12:46:57 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 12:48:44 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:56:05 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:09:33 JOIN Princess Chey14 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:12:15 QUIT Princess Chey14 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:14:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 13:15:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 13:15:07 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ah! TheKorraFanatic! South Ferry wanted me to tell you: test. 13:15:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah! 13:16:37 JOIN D for dora chan has joined Team Demon Light. 13:16:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 13:16:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 13:16:47 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 13:17:05 CHAT D for dora chan: who the hell is ninja bot? 13:17:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's clearly a bot. 13:18:30 CHAT D for dora chan: korra didnt u say a few months ago that slendy and backup are the only bots and no other bot is needed 13:18:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're clearly not on, are they? 13:18:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Brickle left the wiki. 13:20:33 CHAT D for dora chan: why is shadow blocked? 13:21:22 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:21:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't ask about blocks and bans please. 13:21:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 13:21:35 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 13:21:36 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 13:21:37 CHAT D for dora chan: k 13:21:47 CHAT D for dora chan: hey james bond 13:22:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 13:22:01 CHAT Jamesb1: whats up\? 13:22:09 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 13:22:12 CHAT Aiihuan: Hello~ ^^ 13:22:21 CHAT D for dora chan: nothing for me @bond 13:22:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I still dislike Slack. 13:22:36 CHAT D for dora chan: Slack? 13:22:38 CHAT Jamesb1: slack? 13:23:21 CHAT Aiihuan: https://slack.com/ 13:23:46 CHAT Jamesb1: Ah 13:23:47 CHAT D for dora chan: oh 13:24:05 CHAT Jamesb1: brb important stuff 13:25:04 CHAT D for dora chan: its really cold out in our country 13:27:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good news: I've pretty much got it figured out. 13:27:16 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:27:40 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:27:48 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:28:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 13:28:23 CHAT D for dora chan: hey mess and wb james 13:28:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 13:29:03 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:29:10 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:29:35 CHAT Jamesb1: guten tag little orange kitty (hug) o/ 13:30:59 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:31:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h9fv30 Just like, 13:31:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDEK what to say to that, lol. 13:31:19 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:32:05 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 13:33:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 13:35:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm changing my vote on MCR sadly 13:35:18 CHAT Jamesb1: why? 13:36:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 13:36:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because he is obsessed with Mr. Blue to the point when he as asked to join chat on TDL he said no he didnt want to because disocrd was more important he no longer cares for this wiki and its chat 13:37:10 CHAT Jamesb1: oh 13:37:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 13:38:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. 13:38:16 CHAT Jamesb1: guten tag mes amis 13:38:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and this wiki needs active staff members that care for it 13:38:53 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Speaking of which, I'm running for content mod. 13:39:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 13:39:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: And if MCR is like that, I'll change my vote too. 13:40:02 CHAT D for dora chan: are we having a vote or something? 13:40:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Administration reviews. 13:40:25 CHAT D for dora chan: oh 13:40:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 13:40:48 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 13:40:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tho all users are allowed to review the staff 13:40:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !dab 13:40:56 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to TheKorraFanatic. 13:41:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: its really more for the users to review us we are kinda just reviewing ourselves right now 13:41:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ^ 13:42:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000069 Here's the link. 13:42:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jack, it might be best to apply for content moderator after administration reviews end. 13:43:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: So do I close it for now? 13:43:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Your choice. I'm just saying it would be best to apply afterwards. You can still do it. 13:44:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I'll leave it open. I do see your point though. 13:45:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I dislike Jane's new boyfriend. 13:45:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's so 13:45:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ugh 13:45:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Tragic. 13:45:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 13:45:33 CHAT Jamesb1: Jane has a new boyfriend? 13:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, and he's annoying af too. 13:45:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Jane Fiss x Korra no more? :( 13:46:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We broke up in like September, Jack. 13:46:34 QUIT D for dora chan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:46:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Ah, I was sdead/s sprocrastinating/s studying then. 13:46:56 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:47:14 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:47:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And he hates that her and I have remained good friends so he like always trolls me and does other annoying shit. 13:48:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What a dick. 13:49:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Surely, ex-lovers can still be friends. :/ 13:49:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uh that word isn't allowed to be said as it falls under the no referring to gentialia rule. 13:49:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And indeed. 13:49:32 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:49:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Oh, sorry. 13:50:06 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *asshole 13:50:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *an 13:50:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blackflagthecat/Flag_Wiki 10/10 promotion blog. 13:50:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LEL. 13:50:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes, I do like flags and banners. (That's not actually a joke.) 13:52:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What is "The Demon's Light Gaiden: Shadows of Eden"? 13:53:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a side-story created by Paladin. 13:53:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see. 13:54:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: For some reason, I feel pretty tired today (although, then again some stress recently hit me) so I'm going to go to sleep early. Night, guys. 13:54:33 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:54:36 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 13:54:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Oh, right. 13:55:04 CHAT Jamesb1: night jack o/ 13:55:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Night, Jack. o/ 13:55:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 13:55:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see. 13:55:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: For some reason, I feel pretty tired today (although, then again some stress recently hit me) so I'm going to go to sleep early. Night, guys. 13:55:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 13:55:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Oh, right. 13:55:59 CHAT Jamesb1: night jack o/ 13:55:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Night, Jack. o/ 13:55:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 13:56:00 CHAT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 13:56:00 CHAT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 2 leaves, and 20 messages logged. 13:56:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: goodnight Jacie 13:56:01 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:56:46 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 13:56:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 13:57:19 CHAT Aiihuan: Test. 13:57:40 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:57:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 13:58:32 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:59:47 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:01:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:03:34 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:04:28 CHAT Aiihuan: So... which K-pop groups are your favorites, Korra? c: CHAT I am quite interested in it nowadays, so- 14:04:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Girls' Generation, Red Velvet, and Black Pink are my favorites. 14:05:03 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:05:36 CHAT Aiihuan: Ah, I see. 14:06:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 14:06:29 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:06:35 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:06:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Kpop (sick) 14:07:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger. (sick) 14:07:12 CHAT Jamesb1: :O LOL 14:07:14 CHAT Aiihuan: :0 14:07:22 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Kpop 14:07:23 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I'd give Kpop a 9/10. 14:07:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 14:07:29 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 14:07:30 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Eminem 14:07:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I'd give Eminem a 5/10. 14:07:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Kaine has been in chat for 2 days without talking but afk 14:07:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 14:07:41 CHAT Jamesb1: k fuck u bot 14:07:46 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate Katy Perry 14:07:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I'd give Katy Perry a 3/10. 14:07:54 CHAT Jamesb1: /me shows brick 14:08:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Kaine Flow are you here or bugged out? 14:08:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slendy's dead now. @James 14:08:21 CHAT Jamesb1: huh? 14:08:26 CHAT Aiihuan: Did Brick kill Slendy. 14:08:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Perhaps. 14:09:06 CHAT Jamesb1: !choose Brick killed me | Brick did not kill me 14:09:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I choose Brick killed me! 14:09:10 CHAT Jamesb1: :O 14:09:11 CHAT Aiihuan: rip Slendy 14:09:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tragic. 14:09:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Sad 14:09:22 CHAT Aiihuan: You will be missed. Probably. 14:09:33 CHAT Jamesb1: Nah 14:09:34 JOIN Glasia has joined Team Demon Light. 14:09:35 CHAT Jamesb1: :p 14:09:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Kaine Flow pls speak before we kick you for being bugged out 14:09:50 CHAT Jamesb1: !choose Brick | Aiihuan 14:09:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I choose Brick! 14:09:58 CHAT Glasia: !commands 14:09:59 CHAT Jamesb1: cause ur scared of him? 14:09:59 CBOT SlendyBot: You can view my commands here. 14:10:42 CHAT Glasia: !rules 14:10:44 CBOT SlendyBot: You can find the chat rules here. 14:10:54 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:11:03 KICK Kaine Flow has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 14:11:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sorry 14:11:14 JOIN Jamesb1 has joined Team Demon Light. 14:11:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to Jane's BF, he's saying she's not really 18, that she is 12 and that she was actually 11 when her and I started dating. So, uh 14:11:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uh 14:11:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK how to feel or think about that. 14:11:27 CHAT Glasia: !rate the chat rules 14:11:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i dont believe that 14:11:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Glasia, I'd give the chat rules a 4/10. 14:11:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jane is in college 14:11:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he is probably lying to you tbh 14:12:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He probably is. IDK. 14:12:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you know Jane tho 14:12:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and have talked to her on the phone 14:12:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think hes trying to build distrust so the two of you can never try again 14:12:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The part that gets me is when he said she lied and was actually 11. 14:13:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because that's like..... 14:13:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jane is no 11 year old 14:14:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/h9gay6 IDK. 2016 04 23